


I'll be here

by OnlySkyAboveMe



Series: And then some [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, inspired by that cute video that was going around, originally a twitter thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySkyAboveMe/pseuds/OnlySkyAboveMe
Summary: Tessa comes home to a quiet house





	I'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the twitter video: https://twitter.com/alfirdaus__/status/1018639174134648833
> 
> This is part of my 'Triptych' universe.

"Honey, I'm home!" Tessa calls out as she shuts the front door behind her. She hangs up her coat and adds her shoes to the rack alongside her husband and sons', Ollie's light-up trainers flashing as they are knocked by her own. She smiles at the red lights sparkling in the hallway and makes her way into the living room. The cushions on the sofa have been straightened and the toy box sits neatly in the corner. The dog-eared copy of 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar' is open on the coffee table next to 2 empty glasses of milk.She picks up the glasses and takes them into the kitchen, setting them above the dishwasher, which is humming quietly. The oven is on, an individual portion of lasagne waiting for her inside. She smiles broadly; her husband is the best.

But where is Scott? It's 8:30 and the boys should be asleep. Perhaps he is folding the laundry in their bedroom? She tiptoes down the hall and peeks her head into Ollie's room. He's fast asleep, just his dark hair and one foot sticking out from underneath his Leafs sheets.She shuffles into the room and places a gentle kiss on his head, stroking back his wild hair that is in desperate need of a cut. She picks up his stuffed white tiger from the floor and places under the covers near his arm, ready to be grabbed onto when needed.She turns with a soft sigh and makes her way across the hall to Teddy's room. She hears his mobile playing its familiar tune, and can see the gentle glow of the nightlight coming from beneath the crack in the door. It's very quiet, and she's feeling hopeful that he'sgone down easily tonight. Perhaps tonight will be the night that the sleep training will finally work and they can have their first full night of sleep alone in their bed since he was born.

Ever so gently, she pushes the door open and looks in. She smiles as she enters,she can hear his soft snores coming from his cot. She shuffles forwards and nearly jumps out of her skin as she sees her husband looking up at her from the crib. He’s squished onto the small mattress on his back, Ted draped across his torso. She bursts into the quietest laughter she can manage, clutching her chest as she looks down at the pair of them. She raises her arms in a 'what's going on here?' way, and is met with a roll of his eyes and a sigh which tells her, 'I tried my best...this was all that worked!' She chuckles quietly under her breath, reaching down to hold Teddy still as Scott slowly and carefully extracts himself from the cot, rolling his shoulders exaggeratedly then stretching down to touch his toes with a sigh. He turns and places a hand on the small of her back as she leans down into the crib to kiss her youngest son goodnight.

They tiptoe out of the room, hand-in-hand. Once in the safety of the hallway they both start giggling.

"I'm sorry," sighs Scott, pulling her to him, "he was just so upset and wouldn't settle."

"It doesn't matter, he's asleep now." she smiles and places a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank goodness!” he says, smiling against her mouth. “Dinner?" he asks.

"Starving," she replies.

They set off down the hallway, but don't even make it to the kitchen before they hear Teddy's cries.

"Off you go," she says, pushing Scott gently in the back, "don't break the cot though, Superdad!"

He chuckles, and brings his hands to his hips in that iconic pose, then he turns and raises his fist and propels himself towards his son's room, her giggles carrying down the hallway behind him.

30 minutes and a delicious plate of lasagne later, Tessa enters Teddy's room and hears two sets of snores, perfectly synchronised. Her heart flutters in her chest...she's the luckiest woman in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this directly onto Twitter in 20 minutes last night while my dinner was in the oven!
> 
> Original tweets: https://twitter.com/onlyskyaboveme/status/1019654598779392002


End file.
